Analog-to-digital (ADC) circuits are often used in systems having a sensor (e.g., a transducer, receiver, etc.) that outputs an analog electrical signal having a current or voltage that is some function of a property of the sensed signal. The signal path containing the ADC may have other components (e.g., amplifiers, attenuators, buffers, etc.) that can introduce offset errors. In some approaches, each component in the signal path is carefully designed to minimize the offset error it introduces, which can be difficult and complex especially for high-speed components.